Mine Forever
by LonelyJasmine
Summary: After Sebastian meeting little Ciel and adopted him , he has now to face his father .
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Vincent Phantomhive

 **Thank you so much promocat for your suggestion, I really appreciate it ^0^, I decided by myself if I should write a separated story or not [ since there wasn't anyone reviewing beside lovely promocat :( ] anyway I decided to write a new one and promocat made me excited to write it [ thanks a lot ].**

 **Before reading this please go and read my story: you are my sunshine, you are an Incarnation of my darkness. You can just read the first 4 chapters plus chapter 7. thank you.**

 **story link :** **s/12286164/1/You-are-My-Sunshine-You-are-an-Incarnation-of-My-Darkness**

 **So this is the dark side of the story: you are my sunshine, you are an Incarnation of my darkness, where will be some violence and something like this.**

 **So be ready...**

 **Let's start the first chapter:**

* * *

 **After month and half with Ciel:**

It was 9:15 p.m

" Ciel why don't you go bed ? " Sebastian said, it was not a question more than an order.

"... But I am not sleepy yet "

" once you get bed you will feel sleepy and you will sleep " Sebastian approached Ciel and took his small hand, they headed to their bedroom and Sebastian as usual helped Ciel to get in his pajama.

Sebastian put Ciel in his bed, " Good night Ciel " Sebastian said gently, then headed toward the door.

" But it is not fair, you have to sleep too "

Ciel said with protest .

Sebastian sighed " okay, you're right "

Sebastian went to his bed and covered himself with the blanket from top to bottom.

While he was acting as if he is sleeping, he felt curious if the gang send him a letter or not.

He has hired a house far away from the city where he gave its address to the gang, so they won't know Sebastian's real house.

He thought it is fine, he will only read the letters -if there - but won't respond to them.

After ten minutes Ciel seemed sleeping, so Sebastian got out from his bed, he went to Ciel who was sucking his thumb. Sebastian sighed and pulled his thumb out, the child mumbled a little. " we need to cut this bad habit out "

Sebastian opened the wardrobe and pulled out his long black hood and his mask from a box which was placed on the top shelf.

He got out and hoped Ciel won't wake up before he comes .

When Sebastian reached his other house he opened the postbox to find two letters, he took them carefully and opened one of them, it was dark, so he switched his small flash light on, he hoisted his mask so he could hold the flash light with his mouth, the first letter said that someone want him, he has to come as quickly as possible.

The second said a person who called Vincent Phantomhive want him.

Sebastian frozen when he read the name, he stared at the letter for awhile and then looked at the date the first one had send in 28 of December and the second one in 10 January.

Sebastian pulled his lighter out from his pocket and fired up the two letters, he waited for them to turn into ash and then threw them.

He backed to his apartment and he was lucky to find Ciel still sleeping.

He couldn't sleep that night he was thinking of that letter.

Next night Sebastian decided to go and know who's that person who called Vincent Phantomhive.

When Ciel was sleeping, Sebastian took his apparel and his gun, he filled it with bullet.

" sorry Ciel but..." Sebastian whispered, and got out from the apartment.

* * *

" ohhh look who came ? " a young man with spiky black hair said.

Sebastian didn't reply and just ignored him, he simply headed to the boss spot.

" mmm we thought you have died Cat Lad " his boss said with a devil smile.

" I read the letters"

" ohh is that so?" the boss said and approached him .

He put one hand on Sebastian's shoulder " about the letters, yeah someone who called Vincent Phantomhive asked for you " He walked and stood behind him " it seems you are very famous Cat Lad, aren't you" He said with smirk.

" did.. Did he tell you what he want " Sebastian asked hesitantly.

" hmmmm nope, it seems he is a very careful man " the boss said.

"I will send him that you're finally showed up" He added

Sebastian nodded, and went with no word.

His boss smirked " I really need to know why he just came after reading that man's name ".

* * *

 **Next day:**

" master a letter for you " Tanaka said while holding a letter.

" ahh thank you Tanaka " a handsome man said with a smile.

He opened the letter and read it " that's a good news " Vincent said and smirked.

" Tanaka tonight we will go to that gang fort, that person has finally appeared "

" as you wish sir, do you want me to take the reward? "

" of course, a person who cleaned the world from a woman like her is worth it "

" yes sir "

* * *

 **Next night** :

Sebastian got out from his bed and took his hood and his gun, he was about to leave the room when a little voice stopped him " se..bastan? " Ciel said while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

" Ciel what wrong? , did you have a bad dream? " Sebastian said gently.

Ciel shook his head " no.. Where are you going? "

" bathroom Ciel bathroom " Sebastian said and walked to the child " back to sleep Ciel, okay? " Sebastian said gently and smiled.

Ciel nodded slowly and backed to sleep. Sebastian stayed there for a while until he was sure Ciel is sleeping.

* * *

Sebastian went to the gang fort, when he was in front of the boss room he heard some laughter, he took a deep breath and knocked the door then opened it.

" finally you are here Cat Lad " his boss said " you really made master Vincent waiting "

Sebastian turned his eyes toward the man.

Vincent stood up and went toward Sebastian, he stretched his hand to shake him.

Sebastian stared at him for awhile then shook his hand.

" so you are Cat Lad, I am Vincent, Vincent Phantomhive, it is pleasure to meet you " and smiled.

Sebastian said nothing.

" I see you didn't take your reward? "

" it was easy, it doesn't worth all this " Sebastian said emotionless.

" ohh I really start to like you " and laughed a little.

" that's really rare to hear that from you Cat Lad, weren't you coming here for money at the first place? " his boss said

But Sebastian stilled silent.

" anyway this reward waiting for you in anytime " Vincent said

Vincent approached Sebastian more and spilled a letter into his hood.

" okay Cat Lad thank you for coming and please come anytime to take your reward " Vincent said and gave him a smile.

" let's go Tanaka "

" yes sir "

After they gone, Sebastian moved too.

* * *

Sebastian backed to his apartment, he quickly sat on the dinner table and opened the letter Vincent has just gave him earlier.

The letter said, he want to meet him in the southern garden of London ( a fake location of course lol) next night at 10 clock .

Sebastian closed it carefully, went to his bed and trying to sleep.

* * *

 **Next day** :

Sebastian thought he must to make Ciel sleep early this night, so the thought to take the boy to the park and Ciel would play all the day and get sleepy early, so Sebastian would be free to go and meet that man.

" Ciel you wanna go Park? "

" yeeeaaaahhhh " Ciel said enthusiastically.

Sebastian smiled and took Ciel's hand and headed toward the door.

" ohh can I take Snuggles with me? "

" yes, of course you can "

Ciel smiled and got himself free from Sebastian's hand and ran to the room to get his stuffed cat.

He came again with the soft toy in his left hand and reached to grasp Sebastian's left hand with his right one.

They went to the park that was just a few miles from their home.

They spent the whole day playing and as Sebastian hoped Ciel got sleepy earlier this day.

They back to home at 8:48 p.m.

Sebastian got Ciel in his sleepwear after that.

" I am hungry " the sleepy boy said.

Okay, Ciel always has dinner at 8 but today Sebastian fed him at 6, so when they get home he would only need to take Ciel to bed. But it seemed Sebastian has missed something, playing would make children sleepy as well as hungry!

Sebastian sighed a little, " okay you want some milk? "

Ciel nodded sleepy.

Sebastian left Ciel in the living room and went to the kitchen to warm the milk up.

Ciel sat there and he was almost asleep when he heard Sebastian's voice " okay Ciel here is the milk, drink it, so you can go and sleep " Sebastian said and handed the warm milk to the boy.

Ciel took it and slowly took the cup toward his lips . He was so tired and sleepy, so he lied down and the some of the milk poured in his pajama and the floor.

" ahhh Ciel nooo " Sebastian lifted Ciel to the sit position and took the cup from his hands.

" no I am hungry " Ciel whined and stretched his hands to take the cup.

" no Ciel, choose one, lying or drinking? "

Ciel only whined, he can't choose, he is too tired and want to lie yet he is hungry.

Ciel stopped whining and stretched his hands to the cup in Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian gave the cup to the boy and bolstered Ciel's back with his strong hand, so Ciel won't be able to lie down and pour the milk again.

When Ciel drank the whole milk, Sebastian took the empty cup to the kitchen and backed to take Ciel to his bed, he sighed when he saw Ciel's wetted shirt.

He lifted Ciel up and took him to his bed, he took Ciel's damped shirt off and got a wet fabric to clean the boy's chest, Ciel whined and moved when Sebastian started to wipe his chest.

" okay okay we done " Sebastian said and got a clean shirt from the wardrobe and dressed the sleeping child.

It is 9: 30 p.m, Sebastian sighed when he saw the clock, his plan just completely failed.

He went back to the living room and started to wipe the milk from the wooden floor.

When he finally done it was 9:47.

Sebastian quickly took his hood and mask and his gun,as well.

He checked the boy to make sure he is sleeping.

He got out from his apartment at 9:52.

* * *

Sebastian reached there at 10 and half , the southern garden is too far from his apartment , he found Vincent sitting there reading a book with his old bodyguard standing behind him.

" hmm it seems you enjoy making people waiting Cat Lad, aren't you!" Vincent said and didn't bother himself to make an eyes contact with Sebastian.

" sorry for letting you waiting "

" hahaha no no I don't mind, I finally got time to read this book "

" so what do you want? " Sebastian said calmly.

" ohhh you're not a social person, aren't you ?.. At least have a seat "

Sebastian did as the man said.

Vincent backed to read his book, after 10 minutes of silent " ahh it is really a good book " Vincent said and broke this silent.

" okay Cat Lad let's go in this directly "

Sebastian readjusted himself,

" that night when just cleaned the world from that women, haven't you seen a child?"

Sebastian frozen and took a while before answering " no " He said calmly.

" as I expected, anyway I searched for him and I knew that a person has adopted him "

Sebastian swallowed and narrowed his eyes under his mask.

" I want you to bring my son back, Cat Lad " Vincent said seriously.

" your son? " Sebastian asked surprised or not, aren't they have the same last name? " why you don't go yourself and bring him from the person who has adopted him? "

" I asked for that person but it seemed like the nurse forgot his name " Vincent sighed.

" okay, I will bring him back "

" woow that was so quickly " Vincent said and smirked

" anyway this is my address, send me when you get any information " Vincent said and handed Sebastian a small paper.

Sebastian took it and nodded then went.

...

 **Please reviewing thank you**

 **[ I read this chapter for a million times to make sure there is no mistakes, and I hoped there won't be ^o^]**


	2. Back to Daddy ?

**Chapter 2: Back to daddy?**

* * *

What a great NEWS? One of the child family has asked about him! And it is his FATHER. Sebastian now could be reassured that the child is save and all fine.

Sebastian went backto his apartment and opened the paper Vincent has given him earlier, he opened it to find the man's address and the child's name, his age, his birthday and important information that could help to find the little boy . Sebastian smirked he knows all these information already and not just that , but also the child is sleeping in his bedroom now.

Sebastian decided he won't send to Vincent his address before at least 3 days, first it is illogical to tell him he found the child in one day and second maybe he want to spend more time with Ciel?

* * *

After 6 days, Sebastian sent to Vincent his real address and told him this is the one who has adopted his child.

In these six days Sebastian paid all of his attention to Ciel, he thought the boy won't be here after six days.

Ciel really really got fun, these days were the best.

* * *

After 6 days :

It was night, Sebastian spoiled Ciel by allowed him to have a sweet before bedtime.

" yummy this cake is really gooood " Ciel said with happiness.

" glad to hear that " Sebastian smiled.

" Sebastian you are the best cake maker ever " Ciel assured.

Sebastian smiled, he really likes to begin praising after all these years.

Sebastian kept his eyes on Ciel, he really couldn't imagine that Ciel will not be here anymore, to be honest, Sebastian couldn't tell if he really loved Ciel or not, he really doesn't know why he has adopted him at the first place?

For Sebastian, Ciel is only a burden not more not less.

Okay Ciel has really changed Sebastian's life, but Sebastian still seeing him as a burden and really want to get rid of him.

Sebastian took a deep breath before speaking " Ciel I have a good news for you " Sebastian said with smile.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

" someone came and asked for you "

Ciel confused.

" guess who? "

Ciel said nothing but stared at Sebastian with questioning face.

Sebastian stood and took the empty plate that was in front of Ciel and went to put it in the kitchen, " it is your father Ciel, isn't that nice? " Sebastian said while doing the dishes.

Ciel shocked and trembled.

Sebastian didn't see him he was busy doing dishes.

Ciel still silent, he was really shocked, his eyes went so far wider.

Sebastian turned to Ciel and saw his features " what's it Ciel? " Sebastian said and smiled

Ciel shook little, but still shocked.

" let's go bed, tomorrow is a big day, you must have a good sleep " Sebastian approached Ciel and took his hand.

Ciel took Sebastian's bigger hand, and they headed to their bedroom.

Sebastian put Ciel in his bed and hoisted the blanket to his chin " goodnight, Ciel " Sebastian said and walked toward the door.

" Sebastian? " Ciel said in almost a whisper.

" hmm? " Sebastian turned his face toward the little boy.

Ciel looked down " can you stay here, please? " He said hesitantly.

Sebastian smirked and backed to the child and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ciel was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling with his heavily eyelids.

Sebastian furrowed a little he really was wondering why Ciel is not excited or happy! , but he ignored him, if the think about it Ciel has never showed an intense reaction before.

After an hour and half, Ciel finally slept. Sebastian took the letters Vincent sent to him.

They were two, one for Sebastian Michealis and the other for Cat Lad.

The one for Cat Lad was written in an informal way, Vincent in the letter for Cat Lad said thank you and tells him there is also another reward waiting for him.

The letter for Sebastian Michealis was written in a formal way , he thanked Sebastian for taking care of his son, gives him his address and also a location to meet him to return his child.

And said that there is reward waiting for him.

Sebastian smirked, he decided to take the two rewards, he thinks he deserves them all, taking care of Ciel wasn't easy at all.

Maybe adopted Ciel wasn't a bad idea at the end!

* * *

It is tomorrow:

Sebastian woke up early this morning he prepared Ciel's stuffs and made him a big breakfast, he doesn't want the child to tell his dad he hasn't has

a good one.

Sebastian woke Ciel up, gave him a shower, and then he took him to have his breakfast.

" woow that's so much! " Ciel said when he saw the table that was filled of alots of plates.

Sebastian smiled and put Ciel in the seat.

" please help yourself " Sebastian said and smiled gently.

" But Sebastian you're two and this is too much for us, is there anyone coming? "

" no Ciel this is all for you, eat till you get full completely "

They ate their breakfast in silent, after they had done, the table seemed like as if they didn't eat anything, maybe Sebastian really made a big amount of food..

* * *

When it is night and almost the time of their meeting with Vincent, Sebastian prepared Ciel and headed toward the door.

" Sebastian? " Ciel said in low voice.

" yes? "

" could you take a good care of Snuggles, please? " Ciel asked hesitantly.

" you're the best one who could take a good care of him, Ciel "

" no I can't take him with me " Ciel said sadly.

" of course you can Ciel, he is all yours "

Ciel said nothing but looked at the floor.

Sebastian took his hand and approached the door and got out.

* * *

They reached the place where they supposed to meet Vincent.

It was a park and it was at night.

" woow this park is so big, you have to wait more to meet your daddy Ciel " Sebastian said and looked down at Ciel who was looking at the ground and grasping Sebastian tightly.

Sebastian saw how the park is empty, so he took Ciel and lifted him to sit him down in the wooden seat of the park and sat beside him.

" what is wrong Ciel? Why are you sad? " Sebastian said confusing.

Ciel shook.

" it's okay Ciel you can come on weekends to visit me, we will be in touch don't worry " Sebastian said gently.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with sad eyes " promise? "

" yes I promise, your dad has my address"

Ciel back and looked at his feet.

Ciel took Snuggles and put him on Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian looked at him with questioning face.

" please Sebastian keep him with you " Ciel said almost crying.

" ohh Ciel, he is yours, you're the one who must to keep him " Sebastian backed the stuffed animal to Ciel.

Ciel sighed a little and pulled his soft and stuffed toy toward his chest and hugged him tightly.

After a while, two persons appeared behind them.

Sebastian felt them and turned his face, Ciel was deep thinking, so he didn't feel the two persons and Sebastian's turning.

Sebastian stood up.

" hello you must be Mr. Michaelis " Vincent said and stretched his hands toward Sebastian.

Ciel trembled when he heard his father's voice, but didn't turn.

Sebastian smiled and stretched his hand to shake him " and you're Mr. Phantomhive, it is pleasure to meet you Mr Phantomhive " Sebastian said polity

Sebastian looked down at Ciel and said "say hi to your dad Ciel " Sebastian carefully lifted Ciel from the high seat and put him on the ground.

" ohh hi Ciel, haven't you missed me? " Vincent said with smirk.

Ciel didn't dare to put an eye on his father's, he looked at the ground and held Sebastian hand tighter.

Sebastian now is really confusing , there must be something going on here.

Sebastian looked at Ciel " Ciel is ther..." But before Sebastian could complete his sentence, Vincent put a hand on his shoulder " ahh thank you so much Mr. Michaelis for taking care of my son "

" no don't mention "

" okay Ciel let's go " Vincent said and stretched his hands to Ciel.

Ciel did nothing.

Sebastian crouched down to be at Ciel level " what is it Ciel? Aren't you happy? "

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a very scared eyes.

" Ciel? " Sebastian said

" come Ciel let's back home " Vincent said.

Sebastian kept looking at Ciel, he could swear there is something wrong with him.

" Ciel let's back home now " Vincent said with a very firmly tone.

Sebastian looked up to see how much Vincent's face has changed.

* * *

 **Please reviewing thank you for reading..**


	3. Bloody Night Again

**Chapter 3: bloody night again**.

* * *

Sebastian raised his head to see how much Vincent's features has changed from kindness and politeness into frimly and angry man, and a coldness has drawn in his eyes.

Sebastian really hates these features , firmness and anger were the things had destroyed his childhood.

" Mr. Phantomhive? " Sebastian asked in low voice.

Vincent looked at Sebastian " your part has done Mr. Michaelis, so you can leave now " Vincent said with a cold and serious tone.

Vincent is right his job has done, he knows this is Ciel's father, he might be angry but of course he won't harm his child, his father was like that always mad and angry, but was he ever hurts him? No never, Ciel must be in his father hands and house not in a stranger house not only a stranger but also his mother's killer, wait, thinking about the mother killer, isn't this man - the child father and the husband of his mother - the one who ordered to kill her?

" Ciel we must go , it is almost midnight " Vincent voice cut Sebastian's thoughts of lane.

Ciel was really scared, he knows what is waiting for him if he go with his father, he doesn't want, he has gotten enough.

Sebastian put an arm around Ciel's small shoulders and pulled him closer.

" Ciel, it is all fine, I promise I will visit you whenever I have a time, and you could visit me whenever you want, okay my little friend " Sebastian said gently to reassure the child.

" tsk " Vincent really got annoying, he want to get his child and back home as quickly as he could, he used to be a calm and cold person, but he couldn't this time. He took a steps forward .

When Ciel saw his father headway, he quickly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck tightly and buried his face in the man shoulder.

'my my, this is will take some more time ' Sebastian thought.

Sebastian sighed and stood up with Ciel in his arm.

Sebastian took a steps to Vincent to hand him his child.

Ciel felt Sebastian is walking forward, " no " Ciel cried a little and grasped Sebastian even tighter.

Sebastian was almost can't breathe, he was surprised from where this little, fragile child bring this power!

" Mr. Phantomhive could please give more time, I think your child is really an attached one "

" no need, I know how to deal with this kind of children after all " Vincent said as if he really has an experience of that.

Sebastian furrowed, he is sure he hates this man.

Ciel trembled in Sebastian arms, he just want to be with Sebastian, Sebastian is the best thing has happened in his life.

Sebastian was about to put Ciel in the ground, but the little one seems he doesn't want to be in the ground.

Sebastian knows that's won't be easy.

" Ciel be a good boy and come now " Vincent said

But it seems like Ciel doesn't want to come and Sebastian did nothing about that, so Vincent decided to get Ciel himself.

He walked forward to where Ciel and sebastian standing, he put his fingers between Ciel's locks and pulled him out from Sebastian's shoulder, he pulled him robustly, so Ciel cried of pain.

" hey you, what are doing? " Sebastian said angrily.

" remove your hands Michaelis " Vincent said coldly.

Sebastian put his hand on Vincent's wrist to remove his hand from Ciel's hair, but while he was trying to remove his hand, he felt someone behind him, Sebastian senses have provided so widely lately after working with the gang.

He turned his head to see the old bodyguard behind him holding a gun, and about to shooting Sebastian.

How everything has changed that much, Sebastian has no clue.

Sebastian quickly reached to his gun from his pocket and without giving Tanaka a time to do anything he shot him.

Tanaka failed immediately.

" YOU " Vincent shouting angrily.

Sebastian removed his hand from Vincent's wrist and fisted his stomach.

" aghh" Vincent put an arms around his stomach.

Sebastian heard a shooting and felt a pain in his left shoulder.

' tsk, that old fucking man ' sebastian thought and turned his head to shoot Tanaka again.

Tanaka was on the ground breathing hardly and sweating, trying his best to still alive.

Sebastian shot him, but before he turned, he felt something sharp stabbed into his Intestines, he started to become weaker and breathing hardly, a dorp of sweat dropped from his forehead reaching to his face.

He turned his head heavily to see Vincent holding a sharp knife that stabbed in Sebastian's intestines and an evilly smirk playing in his face.

Sebastian trying his best to not losing his conscious, Vincent kept his smirk and reaching his hands to take the tremulous child from Sebastian's arms, but Sebastian quickly shot Vincent in his stomach, he won't allow him to take Ciel, this one couldn't be a father.

" you... Ba..star..d " Vincent said, then he coughed making the blood came out from his mouth and end up by falling in the ground.

Sebastian held Ciel tighter, he felt dizzy, he knows a wound like this is dangerous and it is only a matter of time till he lost his conscious and died of he doesn't have the appropriate medical care in the time.

Yes, everything had happened in front of a four years old child. The poor child even doesn't heal yet from what happened for his mother just two months ago.

Ciel heard the sound of the loud gun, feeling the warm liquid in his hip, hearing their pain, and feeling the tense atmosphere around him.

He only kept grasped Sebastian - his only source of safety - strongly and buried his face in his shoulder, he wasn't dare to lift his face to see around him, he was crying silently, he wished it is a nightmare and he would wake up to see Sebastian gentle smile, telling him that everything is okay now.

Sebastian started to fall down, Ciel felt that " no Sebastian, please " Ciel pleaded and crying , Sebastian gently rubbed his back as a reply, but soon he completely loss his conscious.

Ciel cried loud and sobbed even louder, he was scared, aghast, lonely, he cried till he slept or loss his conscious of every thing around him.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes to meet a white ceiling and smell a strange scent, he believes he knows this scent, this pure white ceiling is very known for him.

What happened? Why he is here again? Where is Sebastian? Wait, thinking about Sebastian...

Ciel start crying hysterically, he now remembered what happened, they all might be dead, Sebastian gone forever.

He couldn't react to this but crying.

" ahhh, please.. No.. Is there something.. Hurting you? " a throaty and choked voice as if it was already cried said.

Ciel didn't heard it, or he did but he wasn't able to interpret what this female voice said.

The women with the dark and very dark red hair carefully put a hand on the child's chest in order to smooth him, but Ciel removed her hand as if she was seeking to harm him.

Ciel was in a very poor and bad psychological state, he feels like everything and everyone want to hurt and harm him, this woman want to hurt him, this needle in his arm is hurting him, he want to remove it. Where is his beloved toy? They might take him and hurt, of course.

He was crying so hardly, hitting his feet on the bed randomly and trying to remove the IV out from his arm.

May-rin was really scared, she didn't know what to do or how to react, she has never had an experience with children before.

" ahh don't remove it, please " she said hesitantly, but Ciel was very stubborn and didn't pay an attention for her, he even didn't hear her, his crying was so loud and he was busy trying to remove this transparent, thin tube from his arm.

May-rin quickly went to call for the nurse.

The nurse came immediately with a needle in her hand, she strongly yet gently steadied the shaking boy on the bed and injected him.

Ciel felt weak and he found himself unable to do anything, he end up falling asleep.

* * *

" tsk, it's been two hours since they entered the surgery room " a young man with an extraordinarily orange hair said with a tone full of anxiety.

" be quite Joker, we are in the hospital " a man sitting in the chair of the waiting room said calmly " damn that stupid guy, we also stuck in this too " He added angrily.

" Bard, Sebastian is our friend in this hard situation he needs us the most " Joker said.

" you liked be questioned by the officers? " Bard said.

"..."

" He didn't even tell us about anything, and suddenly he killed someone with a gun in public places "

"... Bard.. I am sure there is something important made Sebastian did this "

" jok...er.. Is. Right " a blonde crying boy said.

" and you just stop crying like a baby , damn, I will back home " Bard said and stood up.

" hey, you Bard wait " joker said.

" I don't have anything to do here, I hope he will stay alive, so I will fist his face making him telling me why the fuck he did that " Bard said firmly and walked out of the surgery section.

Joker narrowed his eyes about this and finny still crying.

* * *

 **Please don't think I hate Vincent, Vincent is one of my top favorite character, but in this story he must to be as a devil.**

 **Thank you for reading**.


	4. Unplanned Meeting

**Chapter : Unplanned Meeting**

* * *

After ten minutes, the doctor came out from the operating room.

" doctor, what happened, is Sebastian okay? " said joker

" we caught him at the time "

" so, he will be fine? "

" I hope that " the doctor said and continuing his way.

" doctor what do you mean by you hope? " joker said and tried to follow the doctor, but the doctor was in hurry and vanished quickly.

" aghh that's why I hate doctors " He muttered.

" finny, let's back to May-rin "

" o..kay "

They reached the room where Ciel is in, and found May-rin standing beside it.

" joker, how is Sebastian? " she asked almost crying.

" I don't know that stupid Doctor didn't tell us exactly how he is, he only said they caught him at the time "

" what 'bout the little boy? " finny asked in whisper.

" he woke up but he went so crazy and I called the nurse, she injected him and he failed asleep again "

Joker went inside the room and both of Finny and May-rin followed him.

" I have seen this boy before " joker said in low voice, doesn't want to wake the little boy .

" r_really? " May-rin said.

" I think before one or two months "

" where? "

" Sebastian, Sebastian took me to him "

A shock has drawn in both May-rin and Finny faces.

" Wh_at are you talking about " May-rin said unbelieving what Joker has said.

" it was his birthday, and he was at hospital, Sebastian made a birthday party for him and asked me to go with him "

" B..ut but how Sebastian knows this child? " Finny asked

" He said, he is an orphan and hmm I really don't.. don't remember " joker furrowed his brow in order to remember.

" that's poor thing " Finny said and start to cry silently.

" Sebastian said he met him when he once caught cold and felt sorry for him so, he made him a party. If you asked me I really didn't believe him, this not Sebastian "

" what's his name? "

" hmmm I really don't remember, sorry "

Joker said and rubbed the back of his head.

" you stupid " May-rin said

" hey! it is not my fault, it is almost two months, why didn't you ask him when he woke up "

" haven't you heard me, I said he went too crazy and he was kicking his feet and also trying to remove the IV, he didn't give me anytime to ask him or talk to him "

" that's weird, when I met him before he was too shy and quiet, you almost hear his voice "

" what to do with him now? " asked finny sadly.

" hmm, have no idea " joker said " it is almost morning let's back home and see what to do tomorrow " He added.

" But we couldn't leave this little boy, Could we? " May-rin said.

" do you have any better idea? "

"... "

" we will back early tomorrow " said Joker.

May-rin nodded and followed Joker and Finny.

* * *

It is tomorrow :

*knock * *knock* " heeeeyy, Baaarrrdd?"

Bard got out from his bed and opened the door as hard as he could " WHAT DO YOU WANT AT THIS EARLY TIME? "

" be quite please " Joker said and smiled stupidly.

" won't you come with us to the hospital? " May-rin said.

" I told you before I have nothing to do there "

" Bard we are a neighbors and also friends for almost four years " Joker said trying to persuade Bard.

" you done? " asked Bard with lazy tone and sleepy eyes.

" hey, Bard you must come with us " joker said in higher voice.

" what if I said No? "

" Bard? " May-rin muttered.

" sorry guys but I am sleepy, I didn't sleep last night and you know why, I guess " He said and closed the door gave them no other chance to persuade him.

" that stupid man " Joker said angrily.

" let's go May-rin "

She didn't answer but merely followed him.

Joker and May-rin walked to the hospital, while Finny was in the school as he is a high school student.

They entered the hospital and headed to the reception office.

" hello how can I help you? " the young woman with the short blonde hair behind the marble office said.

" Sebastian Michaelis room number, please " asked Joker.

" okay " she said and open the file where there is a list of patients' names and their room numbers.

" The patient Sebastian Michaelis is in the intensive care unit now "

" huh? Why? " Joker said surprised

" I am sorry you can ask for the details "

" where can I find him? "

" He is in his office, fourth floor, operating section, room number six "

" thank you "

" May-rin let's go "

" Joker didn't you say the doctor said they caught him at time, why he is in the intensive care unit so? " May-rin said with her throttled voice and teary eyes.

" I don't know, it is better to ask that doctor "

They took the elevator to the fourth floor and continued their way to the operating section, room number six.

Joker knocked the door and a nurse wearing a white pants and white waistcoat as well, appeared.

" mm hello, could we talk to Doctor Smith, please "

" do you have an appointment? "

"ahh, no we only want to ask the doctor about our friend's health state" Joker said hesitantly.

" okay, a minute " she said and backed to the room and closed the door behind her gently.

After a short moment, the nurse came back again.

"okay, come a head please"

Joker and May-rin entered the room with anxiety appeared in their faces.

The room was a simple Doctor room, with a wide brown wooden table where there is a telephone, patients' files, pens and a nameplate written in it the Doctor's name, in the left side of the room there was a small medically bed with a white curtains around it.

" Good morning Dr. Smith, sorry for bothering you " Joker started and shook the Doctor's hand.

" Good morning, no it is okay "

" thanks " He paused " we here to ask you about our, ahh the patient Sebastian Michaelis " Joker wasn't sure if this is the right way to ask a Doctor, he hasn't gone through a same experience before.

" ohh, yeah let me see " the doctor took the file from his wide table, he took a long sight on the file that holds Sebastian's name which made Joker and May-rin even more apprehensively.

" ohh so, last night he went through urgent surgery after he had stabbed into his Intestines, he is now in the intensive care unit for observation "

" so, he is okay? "

" everything goes fine till now "

" when he will be out from the intensive care? "

" no more than two days, I guess "

" thank you Doctor " May-rin said.

" hm what about the two persons came with him last night? "

" I am sorry I only had his operation last night "

" ahh okay, thank you "

They shook hands again and got out from the room.

" thanks God " May-rin said with the tears.

" let's go and see how it does with that little boy "

May-rin nodded.

Ciel spend the night in the ER.

May-rin and Joker entered the room to find a nurse changing the IV.

" Good morning " Joker said.

" Good morning " the nurse said.

" is he okay? " May-rin asked.

" I guess yes, there is no wounds or injuries, his temperature is normal, till now he seems okay? "

" Good "

" nurse Emma, doctor Ryan need you " a sound called for the nurse.

" oh I am coming, sorry I need to leave now " she said and smiled at them then she left .

" so, what to do with him? "

" I don't know "

" I hope Sebastian get well soon and get out from the intensive care so, we could understand what is happening around here " Joker said and sighed.

" the doctor said he may still there for at least two days, and the nurse said this child is almost fine which means he might get out from the hospital tonight "

Joker sighed " so what do you think? "

" we must to deal with him "

" May-rin we still don't know who is this child yet "

" what if he is an important person to Sebastian, his little brother or.. or one of his little relatives? or maybe he is babysitting him? "

" slow down, I am sure he is not his bro or his relative, Sebastian has never talked about his family, I am sure he hasn't one, and Sebastian would never babysitting, he is not the kind of people who enjoys be around children "

" Sebastian... Even we are a neighbors for long time, we still don't know about him much " May-rin said sadly.

" yeah, he is really weird one, you can't never guess what he is going to do " Joker sighed.

Ciel start to whimper, moving and twisting in the bed.

Joker and May-rin returned their faces to the child.

" he is waking up, what to do? " Joker whispered.

" No, he has a bad dream, we must to wake him up "

" okay, maybe we could ask him and get some information "

May-rin put her on the shivering child.

" hey little one, wake up " she whispered " wake up please, you have a nightmare "

Ciel opened his eyes and raised his head to see unfamiliar face.

May-rin smiled at him " you had a nightmare and I woke you up "

Ciel's lower lip began to quiver and his eyes filled with tears " I.. "

" you are okay don't worry "

" no... I.. Se...bas..tian " Ciel said between sniffles.

May-rin and Joker looked at each other.

" how do you know him " Joker quickly asked.

As if he would get an answer from a little scaring child, Ciel simply cried.

" you idiot, you made him crying " May-rin said annoyingly to Joker.

" hehe sorry "

" ahhmm it is okay, you want Sebastian?" May-rin said gently.

Ciel nodded slowly, but still crying.

" okay, I will take you to him " she smiled a sad smile as she knows she can't in the current time.

The nurse came behind them.

" ahh I see you awake " she said with smile " ohh why you're crying little one, is there any pain? "

Ciel shook " no I.. Wanna Sebastian "

" Sebastian? " the nurse raised her head toward the two guys in front of her.

They nodded quickly.

" fine he will come now " the nurse said smiling.

" ahh no we will take you to him, cuz he is busy and can't come " Joker said quickly and smiled. May-rin nodded.

" ohh okay, let me remove the IV so, you can go and see Sebastian "

" nooo I wanna Sebastian to come "

" He can't he is very very busy, he sent us to get you " Joker said.

" nooo" He cried.

The nurse began to remove the IV from his thin left arm.

" Joker what to do with him? " May-rin whispered.

" we will act to him that Sebastian is busy till Sebastian wake up "

" But.. "

" any other ideas? "

She shook.

" okay, you can take him now " the nurse said.

They nodded and thanked her, then she left.

Ciel was sitting on the bed rubbing the spot of the needle.

" okay my little friend are ready to go "

" no, I want Sebastian " Ciel said trying to don't be scared.

" yeah I mean you ready to go to Sebastian? "

" why he doesn't come himself? " Ciel asked hesitantly.

" I told you, he is busy and he can't"

Joker reached his hand to hold Ciel

" noo " Ciel cried.

Joker stepped back " okay "

Ciel got out from the bed, he felt dizzy but he ignored that feeling, he was puzzling , could he trust these guys?

Joker walked toward the door " come "

Ciel hesitantly stepped forward.

May-rin walked beside him.

They got out from the hospital and took their way to their apartment building.

The way is familiar to Ciel so, he start to comfort and calm.

They reached the building. Ciel ran to Sebastian's apartment and knocked the door.

" he is not here yet, he may come at night " Joker said

Ciel ignored him and kept knocking and calling for Sebastian.

" why we don't go to my apartment and having some cake while waiting for him?" May-rin said gently.

" yeah what a great idea, May-rin's cakes are the best " joker said with big smile

" no, Sebastian's cakes are the best" Ciel protest.

" ohh, okay but May-rin's cakes still good too, you must to try them "

May-rin unlocked her apartment, which was before Sebastian's one.

" there is some strawberry cupcakes, come and try them " she said.

But Ciel made no movement.

" wooow strawberry cupcakes! " Joker said and quickly entered her apartment.

" come little friend you must be hungry "

Ciel shook his head " until Sebastian come "

She sighed and entered her apartment, after a second she came back with a white cupcake decorating with soft pink cream cheese.

" here try it " she approached him carefully then she crouched down to be at his level.

Ciel looked at the cake in her hand and then at her.

She smiled " c'mon take it "

Ciel carefully took the cake.

" won't you come inside? " she asked and smiled

" no, till Sebastian come " Ciel said and sat in the ground with his back against the door and his legs were outstretched.

She sighed and sat beside him without knowing what to do.

...

After a little while Ciel couldn't able to ignore the yummy cupcake in his hand anymore so, he carefully start eating it.

May-rin felt happy for this.

After Ciel has done, May-rin asked him carefully " do you like it?"

Ciel nodded " But Sebastian's is better "

" I haven't known that Sebastian is baking " she said trying to keep the conversation.

" yes he did, he baked one for my birthday and he baked one last night too" Ciel said happily.

" ohh is that so! Which flavor? "

" chocolate " Ciel said with smile, he was happy thinking about Sebastian.

" sound yummy "

" But you decorating better than him "

" really?" she chuckled

" you two must open a bakery , Sebastian making cakes and you decorating them "

May-rin face turned red at this.

" what's it? " Ciel said when saw how May-rin face turned so red.

" ahhh no no " she shook.

" ahhm you want another one? " she said trying to forget what the little boy has said.

" no, I want Sebastian "

" He will come back soon "

" is he okay? " Ciel turned to be sad again.

" yes he is completely fine "

" so where he is? He doesn't want me anymore? " Ciel said almost crying.

May-rin wasn't sure how to respond to these, she doesn't know what happened between them and why this boy asking such a question?

" I am sure he isn't, but he is only busy "

" busy on what? "

" mmm you know collage stuff amm graduation and so " she said unsure of what she has said.

" you mean he's translating? " Ciel asked carefully.

" ahhh yes it is "

" so he is inside home? "

" no he is out "

" But Sebastian never work outside "

" this time he has to, cuz he is translating a very hard and big book "

" But don't worry when he done he will back " she added

She felt like the boy is getting upset and sad so, she thought to change the talking.

" I am May-rin, what about you? "

" Ciel, my name is Ciel "

" Ciel? What a beautiful name "

" Sebastian said it means heaven "

" really? That's great "

A footsteps heard in the stairs just left of them

" you're mourning there " Brad said when he saw May-rin sitting in the ground in front of Sebastian's apartment.

" Bard? "

Ciel start to get scared he doesn't like meeting new faces. He raised his legs so, his knees reached his chest.

Bard noticed Ciel, he simply blinked his eyes and complete his way down the stairs.

" don't worry Ciel, this is Bardroy, he is also one of our friends, he lives upstairs"

Ciel nodded.

After a while Finny came back running "May-rin you came back, how is Sebastian?"

May-rin put her forefinger on her nose "He is okay, but he is kinda busy, he wil back when he done"

" really? "

" huh?" He said when noticed Ciel

Ciel looked at him with scaring eyes

" ahh this Ciel, Ciel this is finnain also one of our friends, he lives in the first door on the left "

" hi Ciel, nice to meet you, I am happy you are okay " He said with smile.

Ciel nodded.

" why are you sitting outside? "

" Ciel refused to go inside "

" But it is cold here "

" Ciel you want go inside? You could wait for Sebastian in my apartment "May-rin said

Ciel finally nodded carefully and went inside May-rin's apartment.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please reviewing I appreciate them.**


	5. Ten Boxes

**Hello guys, I am finally back.**

 **This chapter is the longest chapter I have written I guess.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Ten Boxes**

* * *

It's been two days and Sebastian doesn't return yet.

Ciel get impatient and upset, he is no more trust these guys, he also get scared that Sebastian doesn't want him anymore, he get crazy that Sebastian has dead. When ever he thinks about this he cries hysterically and all of Mey-Rin's and others' attempts to shut him down always fall.

Ciel in these two days has stayed in May-Rin's apartment and Finny comes after school to play with the sorrowful child.

...

It is evening, Ciel is sleeping in the pink couch of May-rin's apartment after spent the whole day crying he of course got tired.

May-rin, Finny and Joker are sitting on the dining table chatting in silent, they don't want to wake the child they got enough of him, and also got headache of his loud crying.

" he is finally sleeping " May-rin said

" aggh from where he brings this loud cry" Joker said annoyingly but in whisper

" poor child " Finny said and some tears falling from his big eyes.

Joker sighed " tomorrow we must go to the hospital and see how is Sebastian "

Finny and May-rin nodded.

* * *

 **At the hospital:**

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly, he is feeling uncomfortable and as if a still hot firebrand places in his left side.

His mouth is very dry as if he had died and woke again, he feels so tired and he only want back to sleep again.

His mind was busy thinking how he is tired and want to sleep, ignoring everything around him.

" I see you're finally awake " a sound said and pulled him out from his deep thoughts, he turned his head slowly to the source of the voice to meet a middle-aged man wearing a white long coat and reading a file which was placing in his hands.

" amm..." Sebastian tried to talk but he found it very hard his throat feels sore and he felt a sharp pain in his side.

" please don't try to talk " the doctor paused " you has stabbed in the left side of the intestines, it was a deep stab so, you were in need for an urgent surgery, we closed the wound in the app... " But before the doctor could finish his talk, Sebastian remembered what happened and quickly tried to rise up " where.. Is he? " He said ignoring the very sharp pain, his sore throat and the talking doctor.

" please don't try to rise or talk, your wound may open again " the doctor said and slowly with a help from the nurse they laid Sebastian down.

" where is... He? Please.. you.. Have to tell.. Me "

" calm down please "

Sebastian ignored him and tried to rise up again.

" Sebastian if you still acting like this you would force me to inject you and make you back to sleep " the doctor said firmly.

Sebastian stared at him for awhile then laid down again.

" fine, now let me give you a full report about your state " the doctor said, and Sebastian listened patiently for him.

"... And you had slept for two days " the doctor finally said his last words.

" two days? " Sebastian shocked.

" yes, but to be honest I thought you would take more than two days " the doctor said as if it wasn't a big matter.

" you said two days!" Sebastian took a breath before continuing " what about Ciel _ I mean the child, what about the child? "

" sorry Sebastian you were my only patient "

" what do you mean, I must to know about Ciel right now " Sebastian almost shouted.

The doctor sighed " nurse Sarah go and ask about the patients who came on Sunday, 16 of March please "

" yes doctor " the nurse said and left the room.

" now you happy? You must stop moving like these for at least one week or you would make your wound open and bleeding again "

After awhile the nurse came back with a file " here doctor, the list of the patients who came on Sunday, March 16 "

" read the names of the patients who came at the same with Sebastian Michaelis please "

" yes sir " she took a deep look at the list before reading them.

" Sebastian Michaelis, Vincent Phantomhive, Tanaka, and an unknown named child " she finally said.

The doctor nodded " and what about their state? "

" Vincent Phantomhive was in need for an urgent surgery to remove a bullet and close the deep wound in his stomach, Tanaka has already dead when he reached the hospital, the child was only unconscious there was no wound or injuries, he was pretty fine within one day and he got out from the hospital "

" WHAT? Who took him? What kind of hospital makes the patient goes with strangers? " Sebastian shouted out.

The doctor sighed " please calm down or your wound would open "

" sorry, your neighbors who took him, the hospital called for them, they left their names, their work address and home address too "

Sebastian looked at her with shocked eyes.

" are you reassured now? " the doctor said.

Sebastian nodded slowly, " can I contact with them? " He said slowly.

" you're in the IC you must to stay here for 24 hours more, after that you could contact with them and even see them "

" But.. I really need to do it now "

The doctor took a big sigh " Sebastian you must to think about yourself too, now we will leave you and please try to take some rest, if you need anything ring this bell " the doctor said and left the room with the nurse following him.

Sebastian sighed he was too tired he even backed to sleep without him knowing.

* * *

Tomorrow morning May-rin, Joker and Bard went to the hospital leaving Finny with the sleeping child.

They asked the doctor about Sebastian, the doctor reassured them that he is okay and may get out from IC tonight, and they could visit him tomorrow.

They were glad to hear this news, they backed to home and told Finny that Sebastian is finally okay and they could visit him tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow morning Sebastian finally got out from the intensive care unit, in afternoon two officers came to ask him about that night, he answered them honestly this time and they considered that he killed Tanaka as a matter of Self-defense, they told him they may ask Ciel too, Sebastian wasn't happy with that but he has no status to object.

* * *

 **Back to May-rin apartment:**

It was 9:40 when May-rin opened her eyes, she looked down at the child and found him already awake.

" Good morning Ciel " she said softly.

But Ciel didn't respond but merely pulled up the blanket and covered his face.

May-rin sighed a little, she got up and went to bathroom to take a shower she took about fifteen minutes then she backed to her room again, Ciel was only lying on his temporary bed, May-rin approached him then she bent down and gently, she said " what do you want for breakfast Ciel? "

" nothing, go away " He shouted at her.

She still silent for awhile then she finally spoke " we will go today to visit Sebastian, and you must to have breakfast before that "

" you liar, Sebastian gone forever " Ciel cried.

She sighed " listen, to be honest Sebastian is sick and he is the hospital now, we all decided to go and visit him this evening, would like to join us? " she asked gently.

Ciel slowly took the blanket off and looked at her with worryingly eyes " He is sick? "

" hmm yes, he _was_ sick but I am assuring you he is okay now "

A tears came out from his big eyes " He is... Sick because of.. Me? " He began to cry

" ahhh no no, he is pretty fine now "

Ciel cried turned into sniffle and occasion hiccups , May-rin gently wiped the tears off with her thin thumb and lifted the Ciel to his feet " go bathroom and I am going to make some pancake for breakfast, okay? "

Ciel nodded " and then go to Sebastian " He said between hiccups.

" I am afraid that we have to wait till evening"

Ciel became upset, but he was very smart to understand that, he nodded for another time then went to bathroom.

After ten minutes the pancake has done and Ciel sat in the dining table and May-rin was sitting in front of him.

" here " she gave him some pancake and the honey jar.

"... Mai... " Ciel said unsure if he has pronounced her name correctly

" huh? " she asked in confusing tone, Ciel hasn't called her before.

" yes? " she answered gently.

" when I was in the hospital.. Sebastian gave me a gift, I want to give him too "

" that's great idea, what do you want to give him? "

" hmmm, I don't know " Ciel felt sad, he has no idea about what Sebastian may want.

" what about a bouquet of flowers? "

" no Sebastian is a boy, he wouldn't like flowers " Ciel protest.

" ohhh " she tried to smile, " hmm what about I make a cake? " she suggested

" no I want to give him something that would stay with him forever "

What a difficult child Ciel has begun.

" finish your breakfast and then we could go to shop and you may find something would Sebastian like "

Ciel nodded and he slowly start eating.

After they had finished, May-rin started to do dashing and Ciel was sitting on the couch sucking his thumb and thinking about how he would do if Sebastian wouldn't want him anymore, he really loves that man, Sebastian was the most wonderful thing has happened in his short life, he was keep thinking when May-rin called for him.

" ready? " she said

Ciel got up from the couch and walked to where she was, she stretched her arm for him, Ciel looked at her for a minute and then grasped her ring-finger and pinky, they got out from the apartment and met Finny.

" hi, good morning "

" ahh Finny good morning "

" where are you going? "

" Ciel want to give Sebastian a present, we will go to shop to get it "

" can I come with you, I am also want to give Sebastian a present "

They reached the shop, May-rin decided to take a bouquet and Finny took a collection of comic books.

But Ciel still unsure what present he should give to Sebastian, after almost one hour, Ciel really got upset, he looked at the ground and started to cry.

" ohh Ciel what's wrong? " May-rin said and sat down to be at his level.

" I... Didn't.. Find a gift.. For... Se..bastan.. " He said while sniffling.

" it's fine there is still section we didn't go in yet, you may find the good gift for Sebastian there "

" yeah let's go " Finny said

Ciel sniffled and then nodded slowly.

They entered the last section of the shop which was a section of craft.

" wooow there is a lot of things here " Finny said when he saw the different types and size of different stuff.

Ciel looked with big and curious blue eyes, after a while he stopped before the cups shelf " I want this " He pointed at a big white coffee cup.

" hello, how could I help you " a young woman said.

" we would like to take this big white cup" May-rin said politely.

" would like me to draw a specific shape or write something on the cup? "

" hmm Ciel, would you want this nice women to draw or write something in the cup? "

Ciel thought for awhile of what to write then he finally said " Sebastian, only write his name " He said seriously.

" very well, I will write Sebastian, anything else? "

Ciel shook.

The women looked up at May-rin " this may take awhile, about fifteen minutes"

She gave them a small paper, so she would know them when they back to take the cup.

After fifteen minutes they backed to take the cup.

" woow, she absolutely has a nice handwriting " Finny said.

The women wrote Sebastian name by black pen in Zaner-Bloser Cursive style.

Ciel stared at it for a minute, then he smiled " Sebastian would love it, he always drinks coffee when is working "

Finny and May-rin smiled happily.

" okay it is almost the time let's back home "

Ciel nodded happily " ahh, shouldn't we have to cover it with some paper? " He asked gently

" if you would like " May-rin said

Ciel chose a gold paper and black tape.

It was three clock when they reached home.

" okay go now " Ciel said he couldn't wait anymore.

" two hours more "

Ciel grumbled " let's go now Sebastian will get bored "

" it isn't time yet for visiting Ciel "

Ciel grumbled again, but he chose to wait patiently.

Before it is 5, the time that they are supposed to visit Sebastian, May-rin told Joker and Bard to buy a present for Sebastian , or actually she forced Bard to do it.

" okay it is the time now? " Ciel asked

" hmm it is 4:39 we could go now so we will be in the hospital in time "

A big happy smile drew in Ciel face while he nodded.

" hmm should we tell those two? " Joker said

" you mean Grell and William? No I am not in mood for them " said Bard

" let's go let's go " Ciel said while he was pulling Mey-rin's sleeve.

" fine fine "

They arrived the hospital at the time, they headed to the reception office.

" Good evening, how could I serve you? " a woman said behind the marble office.

" Good evening, Sebastian Michaelis room number please " Joker said.

" right now ".. " it is room number sixty-four floor number six "

" thank you "

They took the elevator it was long trip to the sixth floor that Bard wasn't happy with it, they finally reached and Bard quickly got out from the small room rounded by mirror.

They headed to Sebastian room which was the last room in the long hallway.

They met a nurse, she told them she will tell Sebastian there are some guys here to visit him.

..

Sebastian heard a knock on his door

" yes? "

" sorry for bothering, but there is a visitors for you, would like to see them or you need some more rest? "

Sebastian took awhile then nodded "They can come" He finally said.

" very well " she said with smile

The nurse gestured them to go inside and she left.

Before they entered Sebastian took a deep breath.

Ciel left May-rin hand and quickly got inside the room, he stopped when he saw how weak Sebastian was, his lower lip began to quiver as well his small shoulders, it seems like he will cry in any moment.

" hi Ciel, how are you? " Sebastian said very weakly.

" seb..stan " Ciel said and some tears came out from his big blue eyes.

" ohh why is that now ?, come " Sebastian said and gestured to the child to come.

Ciel quickly did as he told and approached Sebastian long bed.

The others got into the room just after Ciel.

" hello " Joker said loudly with big smile.

" Sebastian! Are you okay? " Finny asked in choked voice.

" I hope you getting well Sebastian " May-rin said shyly.

" you really did alot of troubles, kid " Bard said.

" hi everyone, thanks for coming, I appreciate that "

Ciel raised his arms to Sebastian, he want to be beside him.

" sorry Ciel I can't " Sebastian said gently, he was very weak to lift the light child up.

Joker approached Ciel and lifted him up then settled him down in the bed.

Ciel quickly threw himself on Sebastian and hugged his neck tightly, Sebastian groan when Ciel squeezed his left side, the side where he has stabbed.

But then he put his arms around the boy.

" it's fine now, shhsh " Sebastian whispered in his ears.

" you.. Okay? " Ciel asked sadly

" yeah I am very much better now "

Bard hemmed to start a conversation with Sebastian " so, we need a full explanation for what's going on here " he said.

" hey Bard not now " Joker said

" hmm what do you want to know? " Sebastian simply asked.

" everything, who is this child, how do you know him, how did you end up fighting those people, who are them, and why you were holding a gun? "

" Bard! " May-rin muttered.

" well, this Ciel he is my.. Hmm he is mine by adoption, how did I knew him? Mm well I had gotten a cold and meeting him in the hospital, why I was holding a gun? So life has taught me that "

" still two questions " Bard asked coldly

Sebastian sighed " I am so tired, cannot we do that later " Sebastian said

Bard stared at him for awhile then removed his eyes.

" so Ciel tell me were one of them bad with you? I would punish them if they were " Sebastian said playfully.

They all shocked.

Ciel raised his head and met Sebastian's eyes, then he said " all of them "

" huh? How so? " Sebastian said.

" They took Snuggles " Ciel said sadly.

Sebastian turned his eyes toward them "where is his stuffed toy?" He asked

" ahh it was too dirty and I took it to clean it, but I forgot to give it back to him" May-rin said

" see Ciel, they are taking care of him, they will back him for you so soon "

Ciel nodded.

" I brought you a gift Sebastian " Ciel said happily.

" really? "

" we all brought you" Ciel added.

May-rin approached Sebastian and put the bouquet of white flowers in the the bed stand " get well soon Sebastian " she said.

" she brought you flowers but I told her you wouldn't like them cause you're a boy and boys don't like flowers " Ciel said.

Sebastian chuckled " No it's fine, both boys and girls like flowers, aren't they the most beautiful thing about nature, aren't you agree with me? "

" yeah you right " Ciel said without any thinking. Sebastian smiled about that and May-rin confused at how Ciel changed his mind quickly.

" okay now my present " Joker said and handed Sebastian a square box covered by chocolate brown paper.

" I hope it is not something weird again " Sebastian said.

" hahahaha no no I chose something ordinary for an ordinary person like you"

" open it " Ciel said.

Sebastian sighed at how Ciel seems to think those are a birthday presents.

" fine " He said and tore the paper " chocolate! Maybe you are a normal person at the end " Sebastian teasing

" here it is for you " Sebastian said to Ciel.

Ciel took the box " thank you " He said with smile.

" now mine " Finny shouted happily

Sebastian took the gift, it was also a square one covered by bright red peper.

Sebastian tore the paper to find a collection of comic books, he wasn't a big fan of comics but anyway he thanked Finny and put them on the bed stand.

" you know I am not the person who like to give or receive presents, but May-rin forced me, here it is " Bard said and put his uncovered present on the bed stand, it was a small notebook with black pen.

" thank you it is a useful one "

" now with the best present " Sebastian said to Ciel.

" how do you know it is the best before you don't even see it yet " Ciel said

" whatever you bought is the best for me Ciel "

Ciel chuckled shyly and then stretched his arms for May-rin to give him the gift.

It was a cubic one covered by gold paper and tied by black tape.

" here it is, now open it" Ciel said with excited.

Sebastian carefully opened the present without tearing the paper.

" woow Ciel how do you know I was need a new cup " He lied.

Ciel only laughed " do you like it " then he said.

" yeah I like it the best Ciel "

Ciel smiled

" so back home now? " Ciel said carefully.

" I am afraid I can't right now Ciel "

"... But "

" I must to stay here for ten days "

".. Noooo " Ciel muttered.

Sebastian took the pen from the bedstand and carefully lifted Ciel's long sleeve up and the draw five small boxes, then lifted his other sleeve and also draw five boxes.

" count them Ciel " He asked

" one, two, three, four, five " He count the boxes of his left arm and then turned to his right one " one.. "

" no Ciel continue " Ciel looked at him in confused, Sebastian sighed so soft and put his finger on the first box and said "six.."

" okay.. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, they are ten "

" yes ten, which means I have to stay in the hospital for ten days, everyday you come here I will mark one box so, when all the boxes are marked I will back home with you, it is okay? " Sebastian explained, but it seems Ciel wasn't happy with that, he was about to cry but Sebastian marked one of the boxes

" look still only nine days " He said

" But it is long " Ciel said and then he cried silently.

" ohh Ciel it is fine don't cry, days run so fast " He said and took Ciel into a hug.

Ciel also hugged him tightly as well , he resting his head on sebastian's shoulder sucking his thumb and enjoying the strong arms around him and the scent of Sebastian, shortly his eyes became heavier and then he slept.

When Sebastian felt that Ciel is sleeping he asked Joker to take him off of him, Joker laid him in the bed beside Sebastian, Sebastian sighed and pulled Ciel's thumb out his mouth.

They chatted until the nurse came and told them the time is over and they have to leave.

May-rin approached Sebastians bed to take the sleeping child.

" I will take him with me " she said

" yes please "

She lifted Ciel carefully and he whimpered.

" there, his belongings and the apartment key please take them" He said while pointing at the wooden table in the right side of him just under the big window.

" okay " she said and walked to the table and took Ciel's bag and the key.

" see you tomorrow " said Finny

" bye " said May-rin

"see you, thank you so much" Sebastian said.

And they left.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the last one.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Red Woman

**Chapter 6 the last: Red Woman**

 **Here is the last chapter of this story.**

 **Enjoy please.**

* * *

 **5:00 p.m at hospital :**

" leave me I want to see my sebas-chan " a loud scream filled the whole hospital.

" please Grell be quite we are in a hospital " Joker said trying to calm the crazy red women down.

" leave me now will " Grell said while she was trying to escape from William's arms

" it was a bad idea that we told them " May-rin said with sigh.

" please you all have to go out from here, you aren't respect the place " an angry nurse said and pushed them out.

Ciel becomes very upset with this, he want to see Sebastian, he carefully ran to the reception office.

" amm I want Sebastian " He said cutely to the nurse who was busy watching Grell as the whole hospital do.

" ahh hi little one what did you say?" she said with smile, the boy was really cute.

" can you take me to Sebastian, please?"

" you came alone? "

Ciel thought for awhile, should he say he came with these guys?but what if she

pushed him out with them too?.

" I came with them, you will push me out too? " He whispered

She laughed at his cuteness "of course no little one, you're very polite I would take you to him, but would you please give me his last name?"

" Sebastian Mek.. Mmm " He hasn't gotten know his last name yet or he has but he forgot it.

" is it Michaelis? " the nurse said as she opened the file and saw the names' list.

" yeah " Ciel said happily.

" okay let me take you there "

..

A knock on Sebastian's door, of course it was expected, it is five clock.

" yes " He said

The nurse opened the door " Good evening Mr. Michaelis, there's a little visitor for you "

" Sebastian " Ciel said and ran to him.

" Ciel! you came alone? " Sebastian asked in confused.

" your friends were too noisy except this little one, he was too quite and asked me politely to take him to you "

" ohh " Sebastian said, he was wondering what do those guys have done !

The nurse left, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

" look " Ciel lifted his hands with his lovely stuffed cat on them

" great you met him gain "

" say hi to Snuggles! " Ciel demand

" hi Snuggles how do you do? " Sebastian chuckled at the dump child.

" hmm so what have they done? " Sebastian asked with smirk.

" who? your friends? Mm a crazy red women was shouting out your name and also she was crying and running through the whole hospital, they threw her out, cuz she was too noisy to the patients "

" glad to head that I am not in mood for her" Sebastian said and sighed.

"..se. Sebastian! " Ciel said hesitantly

" yes Ciel? "

".. You... You still.. Wants me? " He asked carefully

Sebastian stared at him for a minute and finally he answered " of course Ciel I want you "

" Really? "

" yes Ciel really " Sebastian confirmed

" Good " Ciel muttered.

" Ciel? "

Ciel raised his eyes to meet Sebastian's eyes.

" why didn't you tell me you don't want to go with your father? "

Ciel looked at the ground and took a long while before answering.

" because... Because You was happy " He finally said.

" huh!" Sebastian surprised " what do you mean Ciel? "

" you was happy father came and asked for me, mommy was always say I am a burden and a mistake, father does though, so I thought people always want to get ride of me " Ciel said in low voice.

" Ciel! " Sebastian felt sad this child must lived a horrible life.

" and also father is a scary man, if he said something it must be done "

" ohh Ciel, you are not burden for me anymore "

Ciel looked at Sebastian and smiled a soft sad smile.

" Ciel , my Ciel would you please stay with me? " Sebastian said so softly.

Ciel's eyes got bigger, and his chubby cheeks became pinkish while he was hugging the soft cat against his chest, he wasn't expecting Sebastian to say that for him, but before he could answer the other came.

" hii Sebastian sorry we are late " Joker said and rubbed head.

" Ciel you are here! " May-rin said.

" sorry we faced some problems with that crazy women " Bard said.

" I know my little Ciel has told me "

" Sebastian..? mark one box " Ciel said and stretched his arm up to Sebastian.

" ohh of course " Sebastian said and reached to the pen and then marked one box.

After two hours the nurse came and told them the time has over.

Ciel pouted, but Sebastian eased him as he said it is only seven days and he will back home again.

* * *

 **Two days later** :

Ciel and others as everyday go to visit Sebastian.

Today Ciel was too active, he told Sebastian about everything even every small details, after about one hour:

" hey Ciel why you don't go with Finny to play in the hospital garden, I heard it is a big one " Bard said and gestured to Finny to take him.

Sebastian looked at him with questioning face, and Bard gave him a frim look, Sebastian understood, there is something important.

" yes Ciel go with Finny and come back to tell me how does the garden looks like okay " Sebastian said gently.

Ciel nodded, and Finny stretched his hand to Ciel's one, Ciel took his pale hand and they went.

" the magician called you Finny while your name is Finnain why? " Ciel asked curiously.

" it is a nickname "

" nickname? "

" yes friends sometimes call each other by nicknames "

" I wanna nickname too " Ciel said with big bright eyes.

" I suggest you to ask Sebastian, he is perfect in this "

Ciel nodded " let's go to the garden " Ciel said and pulled Finny's hand forward.

...

" so what's it? " Sebastian said

" there is someone want to see you " Bard said.

" who? "

" a woman " Joker said quickly.

" a woman? " Sebastian raised his eyebrows, he doesn't remember he knows any woman.

" so who is she? "

" May-rin go and call her " Bard said.

After a very short while May-rin backed with a red blood woman, her hair was a phenomenal red, her lips were painted with bright red lipstick, her clothes were all red.

She entered the room in quite steps and her eyes was keep looking at the floor.

Sebastian really confused he hasn't seen this woman before.

" hello, sorry for bothering " the bloody red woman said.

Sebastian only nodded.

" mister Michaelis, I am here to talk about an important issue "

Sebastian stared at her, and May-rin offered her a chair, she sat down and took a breath before start talking again.

Bard, Joker and May-rin were all quite, it seemed like they know what this woman will talk about.

" I am Angelina... Angelina Dalles " she paused " I _was_ the unofficial wife of Vincent Phantomhive "

Sebastian shocked " what? " hadn't he killed the child's mother, the wife of Vincent Phantomhive?

" what do you mean by you are the wife of Vincent Phantomhive? "

" I _was_ " she said " I am Ciel's aunt, I am here to take my nephew back " she said directly.

" what! You're the Child's aunt and his stepmother? " Sebastian said in disgusting.

" what's your problem, I said I _was_ " she started to lose her patient.

" anyway sorry I refused " Sebastian said simply.

They all including Madman red shocked.

" hey Sebastian, she deserves him more than you " Bard said

" Bard is right, the child needs his aunt, aunts come after months " Joker said.

" the answer still No "

" please give him to me, I need to clean my sin, I am why he is suffering now" she start crying.

" what does that mean? " Sebastian asked hesitantly

Everyone looked at her with questioning faces.

" I.. I.. It is the love " she paused to wipe her tears " I fell in love with my sister's husband, I was very jealous of her, that I divided her from her husband to have him for me "

They shocked, and she took a shaky breath before continuing " I got pregnant illegally, the father ran away leaving me alone with child in my tummy. I felt scared for my child, I didn't want him to raise without a father " she paused again " I thought of Vincent, I really wanted him to be the father for my child. I sent him a lot of letters in an anonymous name about how his wife is betraying him with other man and this child is not his "

" what? " Sebastian shocked not him alone but also everyone in the room did.

" in one of the letters I suggest him to make DNA test to make sure, I was pretty sure he would come and ask me for that since I am a Doctor "... " and It went as I want it, Vincent came to me to ask me to make the DNA test for him and Ciel, I changed the result "

" you.. " Sebastian got really angry.

" he asked me to make the test for several times, he didn't believe it, but after the fifth time he confirmed, a lot of problems happened between them until they divorced, my sister knew about the DNA test she got really angry at that and then she starts to believe there was a mistake and they gave her the wrong child, but she still taking care of him anyway. I sat in Vincent side to make him fall in love with and merry me, but he didn't, and told me he doesn't want any children, I cried until I lose my baby, after that I knew he had killed my sister I got angry at him so he threw me out from his house,... please give me Ciel I want to clean my sin, I will raise and love him as my own " she cried.

Sebastian fisted and his face turned into a very criminal face " go away before I make a crime here " he said while he tried to control himself.

" Sebastian " May-rin said.

" please give him to me " madam red cried

" go away " Sebastian shouted out at her

She cried and May-rin took her out the room.

" Sebastian, the woman feels guilty and she is regarded, you must to give her the child, he would feels more comfort with his aunt " Bard said.

" shut up and don't talk about it anymore, now go and bring Ciel " He said in angry and cold tone.

Bard stared at him " you stoned head, it is a child you can't make it Sebastian " Bard said.

" make it off now and bring Ciel " Sebastian shouted.

Bard found that Sebastian is stubborn and if he want something no one could stop him, he sighed and asked Joker to bring Ciel.

After five minutes Joker backed with Ciel and Finny.

" Sebastian " Ciel shouted in happiness.

Sebastian looked at him with painful eyes "give him to me" Sebastian asked Joker, Joker hoisted the child up and gave him to Sebastian.

Sebastian hugged the confusing child as tight as he could and muttered ' sorry ' in his ear for several times.

After a while Sebastian removed his arms and lifted Ciel's sleeve up, he took the pen and marked one box " still five days Ciel, I really misses home " He said gently with smile.

" me too " Ciel said in whisper .

* * *

After five days Sebastian could finally back home, he still has pain but can walk and move freely.

Vincent lost the legical guardianship of Ciel.

" I am happy you could back finally " Ciel said happily.

" yes me too " Sebastian said while he was packing up.

" quickly Sebastian " Ciel said while he was jumping of happiness.

" okay okay calm down " Sebastian chuckled, Sebastian finally finished and then he stretched his arm to take Ciel.

" okay ready "

" yesss " Ciel shouted happily.

They got out from the room and walked outside the hospital, of course everyone was there.

They reached the apartment building, and spend the night in May-rin where she made a party.

After that Sebastian and Ciel walked to their apartment.

" ahhh finally home " Sebastian said when he entered his apartment.

Sebastian went to his bedroom put his bag in the floor and quickly threw himself on the bed " ahh finally a soft bed, I already got sleepy " Sebastian said when his back touch the soft surface of his soft bed, he sees it so soft after laying ten days on the hospital hard bed.

" Ciel it is almost ten you must go sleep too " He said gently

Ciel nodded and got his sleepwear.

" need any help? " Sebastian asked.

" no, I learned how to dress myself " Ciel said proudly.

" really? Who taught you? "

" May-rin "

Sebastian surprised at how she taught Ciel in ten days while he spend a month and half without any progress.

After Ciel has done wearing his pajama, he approached Sebastian

" Sebastian? "

" yes? "

" we will stay forever together right? " Ciel asked carefully

" yes Ciel right, you are mine forever Ciel" He said warmly.

Ciel smiled " Good night Sebastian "

" yeah night Ciel "

* * *

 **Yay the story has done.**

 **Thank you promocat for your reviews and thanks for the two gusts, and also thanks for the future reviewers I appreciate it.**

 **And alot thanks for fav and following this story, it means a lot for me.**

 **And I am sorry for my bad language, please skip it.**

 **I know how it is hard and annoying to read a story with many of errors and poor language :(**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please keep reading my first story, thanks.**

 **I just noticed ending a story is harder than starting it XD.**


End file.
